celosa, ¿yo?
by CONNIE23
Summary: No había nada en él que no la exasperara. Desde sus geniales jutsus de tinta, pasando por su artístico talento hasta su bien trabajado abdomen. ¿acaso habría algo que no tuviera? Oh si, Tenten se encargaría que así fuera.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic participante en el reto "celos" del foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas

 **Personaje elegido:** Tenten

 **Personaje sorteado:** Sai

 _Por Kami querido, no se fijen en el Título ni en el sumary (es obvio que no son ni fuerte), no obstante, espero les agrade la lectura._

* * *

― ¡Hakke Kusho!

Tenten sintió un extraño escalofrío recorriéndola por entero al distinguir esa lejana voz en el aire. ¡No podía ser! ¡Por todos los Kamis, no otra vez! Echó a correr a lo que mas podía. ¡Simplemente Neji no podría haberla relegado nuevamente por preferir entrenar con " _ese_ " antes que con ella!

Efectivamente sus presurosos pies la llevaron al lugar justo donde su apreciado compañero Hyuga y ese tal Sai se veían concentradísimos en un fiero enfrentamiento. Odiaba ver entusiasmo en los ojos claros de Neji cuando estaba frente a ese oponente. ¡Él nunca se veía así cuando entrenaba con ella!. Mas específicamente desde que Sasuke volvió a formar parte del equipo7 y a su queridísimo sensei le pareció que la palidéz del extraño chico que ahora sobraba, se debía a su falta de ejercicio. Por supuesto que lo acogió como a otro de sus pupilos.

Maldito fuera ese paliducho ex seguidor de Danzo. Odiaba la manera condescendiente en la que todos lo trataban. Daba igual si hacía alusiones impertinentes respecto a las partes privadas de las personas o si su interacción con ellos se limitaba a recitar el trozo de un libro; ¡todo el mundo parecía adorarlo!: con él siempre sonreían. Hablando de sonrisas; sobre todas las cosas ¡odiaba su simulada sonrisa! No había nada en él que no la exasperara. Desde sus geniales jutsus de tinta, pasando por su artístico talento hasta su bien trabajado abdomen. Pensó que sería un alivio cuando Maito Gai lo dotó con uno de sus verdes trajecitos – ¡Si, su sensei escuchó cuando ella de mala manera le gritó a Sai que mostrando la pelvis no impresionaría a nadie!― Pero hasta eso le quedaba bien ¿habría algo mas incoherente que alguien viéndose bien embutido en eso?

― Todavía no entiendo por qué no lo soportas ― La voz calmada de Neji la volvió a la tierra. ¿Cuándo carajos habían dejado de pelear? Mas importante aún: ¿porque ese tipejo no la había saludado? Se creía demasiado, seguramente.

― Odio que siempre quiera agradar a todos, y que le ande sonriendo a todo el mundo y que vuele en esas cosas de tinta horribles con la primera persona que se le aparezca―. _Espera, ¿Qué fue eso?_ La sonrisa socarrona del Hyuga indicó que efectivamente, lo había dicho en voz alta

―oh, ya veo… ¡así que son celos!

― Te lo advierto Hyuga Neji ¡ya deja de decir estupideces! Y tú, ¡LARGO DE ACÁ!

El verde hombrecito detuvo su pie en el aire, empuñó el chocolate que llevaba en la mano, dio media vuelta y borró la sonrisa sincera que iba dirigida a su nueva compañera de equipo.

Si. Esa sonrisa sí era sincera, y Tenten lo sabía. Sabía que había "algo" cuando ambos conectaban sus miradas. No obstante, lo odiaba: le había quitado su equipo, tenía justus y fuerza que ella no podía conseguir sin importar cuanto se esforzara… lo tenía todo, y como kami-sama como testigo que no la tendría a ella también.

….

…

..

.

500 palabras exactas ¡Fuck yeah! ¿Ooc en los personajes?, bueno, es que los tomé prestados de Naruto SD (son taaaaaan monos :3).

Y bueno, leí que los celos a veces están disfrazados de odio, por eso Tenten dice odiar a Sai, cuando en realidad lo que siente son celos de su fuerza, de sus jutsus y de que gracias a él, se siente algo menospreciada por su equipo. Aparte que, claro, como resulta que Sai también le gusta, de paso le dan celos cuando le sonríe a alguien más que no sea ella.

Está de mas decir que los comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y demás son gratamente bienvenidos!


End file.
